Five Nights of Horror?
by Azura0611
Summary: Carol needs a job, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza happens to have an opening as a night guard. She has heard rumors, though. Rumors a bit.. Terrifying. (Rated T for swearing and possibly a bit of romance)
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME!**

**Author's Note: I do not own FnaF, or any of the people used. (Except for my OC) Let's go!**

**Freddy's POV**

Bonnie played the last bit on his guitar and I sang the lyrics. I sneaked a glance at Pirate's Cove and heard Foxy talking to the kids. I chuckled to myself and finished the song. All the kids clapped. I smiled and waved. I took a lot of pictures with kids when suddenly I heard a scream. It came from Pirate's Cove. I looked over and saw people running out, traumatized. I said to the kids "I have something important to do! Stay here. Hey Bonnie?" "Yeah Freddy?" Bonnie smiled and then saw my face. "Can you play a song for the kids?" "Okay Freddy!" Bonnie played a song on the guitar and I walked over to the cove. I peeked in and saw a girl laying on the ground.. with the front half of her head bit off. I looked over at Foxy and he was sitting behind his curtain, deactivated. I realized what must have happened.

**Foxy's POV**

I was entertaining the kids in Pirate's Cove when a little girl with her mother came in. The girl climbed up onto the stage and started pointing and laughing at me. I tried as best as I could to ignore her, but she poked at my legs and ears. I heard a security guard tell her to get down. I silently thanked him, but the girl didn't get down. All of a sudden a boy threw his soda at me. It splashed all over me and into my wires. I started twitching and my vision blurred out. I felt something hard and warm in my jaws, then my bottom jaw falling crooked. I tried to fix it but I couldn't move. When my vision came back I saw the girl on the floor twitching. I felt my jaw and realized I had done that. I sat down in horror and a few staff members closed the curtains. I sat still while one of them deactivated me.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

That chapter was just explaining the bite of '87 from my perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

**No real author's note this time, but please leave a review and possibly favorite or follow! ONTO THE STORY!**

**Carol's POV**

I sat in my tiny apartment and looked at the newspaper. Rent was due in a week, and I still needed another $120 without using my pocket money. I saw an advertisement for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The place needed a night guard. _Oh well.. _I thought. _I usually stay up this late. Mind as well. _I called the number and a man picked up. "Hello?" The man said. "Hi, I'm calling about the ad in the newspaper?" I told him nervously. "Ah yes! You want to apply?" "Yes." "Great! You can come on down tonight, if you want." "Okay." "Cool. See you tonight!" The man hung up. _That was easy.._ I packed up my purse and walked out, I had to run some errands before I went to my new job. As I was walking I thought about Freddy's and rubbed my bad eye. Or should I say "no eye". Yep. No eye. I had no right eye. All I had was an empty socket. I suppose you're wondering how I lost my eye. Well.. Let's just say there was an incident with a certain hook-handed animatronic fox, at a certain pizza place, in a certain 1987. At least they gave me an eyepatch! Specifically his eyepatch. Yes, since he was the one that took my eye he lost his eyepatch. I think they ended up buying him a new one. I also lost my hand to him, but that's not as important.

**Chica's POV**

I sang some songs with Freddy and the gang, but I couldn't walk around with the kids. None of us could. Not since the bite. I don't mind it, but I do mind not being able to help the cooks make pizza in the kitchen. I noticed Freddy was looking with sad eyes towards a little boy's birthday party, sad he couldn't go over and give him a coupon and a picture, or wish him a happy birthday. The kids weren't allowed on the stage anymore either. So all we could do was sing Happy Birthday to him, from tables away, two feet above him. Bonnie was sad as well, for he couldn't teach the kids how to play guitar a little bit or play song suggestions. But I don't even know about Foxy. None of us have talked to him since. I bet he's sad too, or angry with himself. I know we are, as in, the rest of the band. Freddy especially.

**Bonnie's POV**

Alright. I admit it. I am _ridiculously _angry with Foxy. What the hell was he thinking?! I don't care. I will just _**kill **_him if he messes anything else up. I can't believe he would do that. Everything was fine, then suddenly he bites a girl out of nowhere! None of us were there, we only saw what happened after.

**Carol's POV**

I checked my watch, it was about 11:30 P.M., time to go! I hopped on a bus and got off at Freddy's. "You sure this is you're stop miss?" Asked the bus driver. I sighed and walked up to the door. I was about to open it when it swung and almost hit me. A woman with curly blonde hair, pink highlights, and WAY too much makeup on stood there. She looked a bit like a walking Barbie doll. She looked at my eye and hand and then smiled a cheesy smile and said "Hi there hon! You lost?" "No, I'm here for the job. The night guard?" The woman's face suddenly turned to a look of surprise. "Oh.. Follow me then." She started walking away and gestured for me to follow.

**Foxy's POV**

I sat in Pirate's Cove, as usual, when I heard someone walk past. I sneaked a look outside and saw Christi, the secretary, and a girl walk past. I assumed the girl was here for the night guard job. Oh well.. I thought. She _was_ kind of pretty.. No! Stop it! She's a human.. You are an animatronic robot fox that has killed people.. Wait. I took a closer look at her. Something wasn't quite right... Christi pointed to me and said something and that's when I got a good look at the girl's face. More importantly her eyes. Or her one eye. She had only one eye! Or she was pretending. But she had on an eyepatch, and a very familiar one at that.

**Carol's POV**

The woman, whose name was apparently Christi, introduced me to the three animatronic mascots on stage. There was Bonnie the Bunny, whose voice they had changed from a boy's to a girl's in the 16 years since I'd been here. Chica the Chicken, holding a stuffed cupcake. And Freddy Fazbear, obviously the lead mascot. She waved me over to a curtained stage and I knew who it was. There was a sign in front of him saying "Sorry! Out of Order". It was pretty obvious why, even though it was sixteen years ago. As I walked up to where he was standing, slightly slumped over, I rubbed my eyepatch and hand. I turned to look at him and saw a glint in his eye. I think he noticed.

**Freddy's POV**

It was 11:50, and the secretary was just getting ready to leave. As she opened the door, a girl stood there. This girl was not a normal girl, however. She had an eyepatch and a robotic hand. I found it a little strange until I remembered 16 years ago...

_*Flashback*_

_It was Suzie Brown's 8th birthday, and she had come to Freddy Fazbear's with lots of friends. The party moved to the Pirate's Cove eventually. Suzie thought it would be fun to poke at Foxy and such. Suzie's little brother, Johnathon, who was 4 at the time, decided to throw his soda at Foxy. A few people think he was hyper on sugar and caffine. However most think he was trying to warn his sister that Foxy was an "Evil, evil robotic beast." As the soda hit Foxy, it dripped into his wiring and caused him to lose control of himself. Suzie's friend, Carol Hills, saw Foxy twitching and she tried to push Suzie out of the way, but not before Foxy bit the front of her head. Foxy also lashed out with his hook, taking out Carol's eye and hand. She just stood there while peramedics laid her on a stretcher and took her away, shutting the curtains and putting an "Out of Order" sign in front of Foxy._

_*End of flashback*_

**That's all for this time! Next chapter coming soon! Sorry this took me so long to upload, I had family things, and then on the day I was ready to upload this, my power went out.**


	3. Important Update!

**This is not an official chapter, just an update. I had an idea for a fanfiction, still FNaF, so the progress on this one is going to be halted. I am working on the next chapter, but I have a bit of Writer's Block. If you have any suggestions, feel free to messege me. Thanks!**


End file.
